Melodias de guerra
by Little.Rat
Summary: Basta el instante de un cerrar de ojos para hacer de un hombre pacífico un guerrero... Esta es la historia, mi historia. La triste melodia de mi vida que aunque podria ser mas bella no hubiese podido ser mejor.
1. Minuet de Vida

**Holaaa ;D! Como estan?**

**Presentandome por aqui, soy ratita :3. Como buen loco roedor que soy se me ocurrio esta historia en uno de mis tantos insomnios ¬¬. Es un universo alterno al de la historia original y aunque esta centrada en Mu, los once dorados restantes apareceran. Cabo de acotar que aunque no ocurre en un pais en especifico, viene siendo una epoca con una moda parecida a la de los años 10, a principios de siglo. Tambien los capitulos iran acompañados de distintas melodias clasicas... :) en este caso es Minueto de Jhoan Sebastian Bach. Más adelante veran donde deben escucharlo.**

**Sin más espero que les guste... ;)! **

**Nota: Podria decirse que el tiempo actual es el escrito en letra normal, la corrida en negrita es la que el narra como recuerdo y la cursiva sola son los sucesos en si... :) Por sia quedan dudas.**

**Aclaracion: **Saint seiya no me pertenece sino a Masami Kurumada... D: Yo no hubiese dejado a mis amados dorados encerrados despues de tanto luchar.

* * *

**Melodías de guerra**

Minuet de Vida

¿Qué es la guerra?, desde que escuche su nombre anduve buscando respuestas acerca de lo que significa y entonces me tope con un libro que decía "_La guerra es el mayor conflicto de Estado, la base de la vida y la muerte" (1). _Otras enciclopedias simplemente la describían como el enfrentamiento entre grupos humanos armados que buscan la destrucción del enemigo y el dominio del mismo… pero para mí, la guerra no es más que la mayor señal de insensatez humana que el hombre ha demostrado a través de la historia.

Se supone que en este país en el que resido había demostrado ser una nación sabia y respetuosa con los demás países que la rodean pero, ahora busca la destrucción como cualquier otro país en guerra. Ahora aviones cargados con bombas sobrevuelan los espacios aéreos de las ciudades vecinas y la gente muere en los primeros sonidos de las explosiones.

Los que creen que las guerras son una solución… son los que no han vivido todo lo que mis ojos han visto.

_**Nací en una familia acomodada, sin bienes de fortuna pero con una buena casa, gente de servicio, chofer y estabilidad económica. Mis padres decidieron bautizarme con el nombre de Mu, nombre que mi padre extrajo de un libro que narraba la historia de un continente ya desaparecido y que explicaba que este no era más que el nombre dado a la primera consciencia del universo. El apellido von **__**Axellson fue el que figuro en mi partida de nacimiento**_

_**Crecí en un hogar lleno de cariño y encanto. Mi madre era una mujer dulce y hermosa que gustaba de jugar conmigo en las tardes de verano. La tarde que más recuerdo es aquella… una de las últimas del invierno cuando cumplí 6 años.**_

_-Mu, ven aquí- la mujer de largos cabellos rubios le llamo desde una de las sillas del jardín._

_-¿Qué sucede mamá?-se acerco con las manos y el rostro lleno de tierra_

_-¿Por qué arrancas las flores Mu?- pregunto cariñosamente mientras le limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo_

_-Son para ti mamá- sonrió el pequeño extendiendo un ramo de pequeñas violetas medio marchitas- se que te gustan-_

_-Mu- lo miro con tristeza- en este mundo existen muchas cosas bellas, totalmente hermosas como las flores, pero también ocurren las cosas más horribles y espeluznantes desgraciadamente producidas por los hombres. Mu, ¿no crees que es maravilloso ver los pájaros volar?, si estuviesen en una jaula no podrían hacerlo. _

_El pequeño levanto la mirada hacia el cielo mientras pasaba la bandada de petirrojos cantando a los últimos destellos de sol que se escurrían en el horizonte._

_-Si mamá- la miró con una sonrisa_

_-Eso es pequeño- le acaricio la cabeza y le besó la frente- es por ello que también las flores deben de crecer en la tierra sin ser arrancadas por nosotros._

_**Ese día aprendí quizás la más valiosa lección de la vida. Si no respetamos a los demás que habitan en este planeta, sean plantas o animales… ¿Cómo podremos coexistir con nuestro medio ambiente?**_

_**La guerra no deja más que muerte a su paso… destruye lo que amamos, y elimina lo que hace bellos nuestros días. **_

_-¡Papi!- el pequeño saludaba desde la bañera, totalmente cubierto de champo y espuma_

_-Oh mi Dios, parece que una nube a caído desde el cielo- se acerco fingiendo no verlo-pero por una extraña razón habla como mi hijo… ¿Dónde estará el pequeño Mu?- se agacho delante de la bañera moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si buscase algo._

_El niño se hundió por unos instantes y de un momento a otro salió bañándolos de espuma a él y a su padre_

_-¡Aquí!- se había quitado el montón de jabón que le cubría el rostro._

_-Con que aquí estas- le sonrió y le beso la frente- ya me preguntaba yo donde te habías metido-_

_-No cambias cariñ esposa le sonrió arrodillada también junto a la bañera_

_-Dicen que las malas mañas no se pierden- y le deposito un beso en los labios- además, así es que te gusto-_

_-En eso tienes toda la razón- volvió a besarlo._

_-Bien, yo terminare de bañar al pequeño cara de nube. Tu ve a descansar- se quedo mirando fijamente al pequeño niño con una sonrisa en el rostro- esta noche te enseñare algo interesante Mu- _

_-¿De verdad papá?- se acerco a su padre viéndolo sorprendido._

_-Así es… pero no le digas nada a tu madre… es una sorpresa- y le hecho un poco de agua en el rostro. _

_Jugaron juntos un buen rato y luego saco al niño del agua, lo envolvió en un paño y le mando a vestirse a su cuarto_

_Camino cansado por el pasillo hasta la habitación principal donde le aguardaba su esposa… habia tenido un día bastante fuerte. _

_-Eres un buen padre Shion- le sonrió desde la cama. Estaba descansando un poco el cuerpo antes de bajar a cenar._

_-¿Acaso dudabas de mí?- preguntaba mientras se desanudaba la corbata._

_-Ni por un instante- él se acerco a ella y recostó su cabeza sobre su vientre- Estas agotado- le acariciaba los cabellos._

_-No dejan de molestarnos cada día desde la capital. Con todo este asunto de las revueltas y el supuesto traidor no quieren que dejemos salir a nadie sin revisar antes los antecedentes penales y los historiales médicos- Suspiraba cansado con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿los historiales médicos?- Hasta donde ella sabia eso no tenía relación alguna con el poder salir de un país_

_-Supuestamente el que ocasiono todo el disturbio en aquella ocasión podría hacer sido atendido a causa de 6 impactos de bala en el brazo izquierdo- Contesto con fastidio_

_-Ya veo. Pero si consiguieran alguien con esas características igual tendrían que investigarlo nuevamente para saber si es el hombre correcto- _

_-No es sino miedo- aseguro abriendo los ojos- El gobierno sabe que si ese hombre sale del país estaría burlando a sus fuerzas armadas y lo dejaría en ridículo delante de las demás naciones, además… es el único que sabe con certeza que es lo que está planeando este hombre.- había escuchado hablar de una guerra próxima, pero aun no lo creía._

_-No pienses mas en eso mi amor- él le tomo la mano y la beso- Lo que importa ahora es que estas aquí, conmigo y nuestro hijo, y que no hay nada ni nadie que nos pueda separar-_

_-Y no hay día en que no agradezca a Dios por ello- se levanto y la beso en los labios- Sabes…_

_-¿Qué cosa?- sonreía mientras él jugaba con su oreja._

_-Deberíamos darle un hermanito a Mu- río un poco besando el cuello de la mujer._

_- Tu sí que tienes imaginación Shion- lo abrazo- Esa no es más que otra escusa para poder hacerme el amor ¿cierto?- _

_-Y por eso mismo me enamore de ti. No puedo mentirte por mucho que lo intente- Esos eran los momentos que mas disfrutaba después de llegar cansado de la oficina, el tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado lo convertían en el hombre más feliz del mundo…_

_- Mami, papi… ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó el niño desde la puerta._

_-¿Y tú querías otro?- rió la mujer debajo de él- será mejor que bajemos a cenar-_

_**Y lo recuerdo con claridad, esa noche la cocinera hizo un guiso de pollo delicioso, acompañado por empanaditas de trigo horneado rellenas de queso y un poco de crema de brócoli. Mi padre había comprado de camino a casa una caja de bombones que repartió entre nosotros tres, le dio uno a la cocinera y otro al chofer. El resto lo guardo en la gaveta de su escritorio sabiendo de ante mano que mi madre y yo nos los comeríamos al día siguiente después del almuerzo. **_

_-Bien Mu, ahora te enseñare lo que te prometí- Todos habían comido y la casa estaba en absoluto silencio. Su madre ya habría de estar acostada y la servidumbre descansaba en sus respectivos cuartos, solo quedaban ellos dos en el comedor- Ven aquí-_

_El niño se acerco a su lado. Estaba sentado en la banca de un objeto que habían llevado a la casa la noche anterior._

_-Esto es un piano, un instrumento musical- aclaro mientras destapaba las teclas y enrollaba el trozo de fieltro que las cubría- con el podrás conquistar el alma y el corazón de las personas-_

_-¿Su alma papá?- eso sonaba soberanamente extraño_

_-Claro que si- le sonrió- te enseñare- Y entonces poso las manos sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, clásica y hermosa. Mu, que nunca antes había escuchado aquel sonido, quedo tan maravillado que no podía dejar de ver los movimientos que su padre hacia. _

_Eso era la música, un exquisito sonido capaz de hacer viajar a cualquiera fuera de este mundo. Y eso era lo que más le había gustado al de cabellos lilas. Por breves instantes había estado dentro de uno de los cuentos que le leía su madre. En medio del campo montado en un caballo buscando rescatar a una princesa o matar a un dragón, en un castillo leyendo libros fantásticos o volando por el aire como si tuviese dos enormes alas en la espalda… Y entonces todo acabo._

_-¿Cómo se llama papá?- pregunto con ansiedad y los ojos llenos de brillo- el nombre de la canción ¿Cuál es?_

_- Se llama Minuet y es de Jhoan Sebastian Bach, un gran hombre y un gran compositor- contesto con cariño._

_-Quiero aprender a tocar esa canción papi- le sonrió- así podre tocársela a mamá en su próximo cumpleaños-_

_-Oye, eso no es justo. Yo lo pensé primero- discutió con el pequeño_

_-Pero yo lo dije primero así que te gane- le saco la lengua y al final los dos rieron de la situación._

_-Mu, te la enseñare pero debes de prometer algo- lo miró con seriedad- siempre respetaras el arte y a los artistas en este mundo. Bach al igual que otros muchos que vivieron en su época, le fue muy difícil sobrellevar el hecho de ser diferente. Así son los artistas, únicos, irrepetibles y difíciles de entender- sonrió para sí mismo._

_-Papá, ¿tú querías ser como Bach?- Esa mirada era la de un niño que ama, que siente y que ve cuando las personas no son felices con lo que hacen._

_-Quizás- le acaricio la cabeza- pero nadie vive de la música hijo mío. Al menos no en este país y menos en tiempo de guerra. No todas las personas son capaces de apreciar la belleza de la música-_

_-¿Y por eso cortan las flores?- Lo que su madre le había dicho comenzaba a cobrar sentido- mamá me dijo que las personas que cortan las flores no saben respetar la vida y no son capaces de ver la verdadera belleza que hay en el mundo-_

_-Tu madre es muy sabia Mu- sonrió y volvió a colocar las manos en el instrumento- Por eso me case con ella-_

_-Y por eso la quieres mucho ¿verdad papá?- _

_-Exactamente. Por eso y un montón de cosas más la amo a ella y te amo a ti- entonces presiono el Do- Ahora te enseñare… todo comienza en Re-_

_**Mi padre siempre fue un hombre sabio. Sabía lo que decía y tenía el espíritu de un artista ligada al alma de alguien que tiene todo lo que puede desear. Siempre nos demostró su cariño y afecto con enseñanzas y detalles. Ese día fue el más valioso de toda mi vida… fue el día en que descubrí que era lo que quería hacer con mi futuro... fue el día en que comence a valorar lo que tenia. **_

Quién diría que faltaba tan poco para no volver a verlo nunca más.

* * *

(1) Una de las primeras definiciones que aparecen en el libro "El arte de la guerra" de Sun Tzu

* * *

**Que tal les ha resultado mis estimados lectores? :)**

**He hecho una que otra pequeña correccion que no habia notado antes... u_u **

**A continuacion comenzaran a suceder las cosas que forjaran el caracter de nuestro protagonista, siempre callado y sincero pero fuerte de corazón.**

**:D Ya saben lo que dicen... xD dejen un comentario y seremos todos felices! **

**Se aceptan sugerencias, patadas, explosiones de galaxias y extinciones estelares jajaja! :3**

** Saludos y Nos leemos!**


	2. Suite de Despedida

**Holaa a todos :)! Como estan?**

**Aqui traigo el segundo capi :3! Quisiera aclarar antes que nada que el termino _Suite _se refiere a una pieza músical compuesta por varios movimientos breves. Clair de lune es uno de los movimientos que integran una de estas piezas musicales. **

**Lo que mostrare a continuacion, contiene altas dosis de material dramático u_u... en realidad no es tanto pero puede que les de un poco de tristeza. **

**Nota del autor: **Las melodias de esta ocación, son clair de lune de Debussy, Fur Elise de Beethoven y como recomendacion, les sugiero busquen When the love falls de Yiruma y lean la parte señalada con **(melodia)** para darle un poco más de vida. Sin más que decir, lean por favor.

**Aclaración: **Masami Kurumada es el dueño de cada uno de sus hermosos personajes... ¬W¬ pero esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

Suite de despedida

_**El tiempo se nos escurrió por entre las manos como la arena se cola por los dedos de un niño. Todos los días eran para mí un constante practicar de piezas simples que mi padre había organizado según el nivel de dificultad. Pasaba horas sentado frente al piano practicando para que luego me hiciese las debidas correcciones al regresar del trabajo.**_

_**Un mes y medio paso volando y el tan esperado cumpleaños de mamá llego con una sorpresa que hizo que mi alma brincara de alegría.**_

_-Mu, pequeño… ven aquí- mi madre me llamo desde su alcoba. Aquella tarde lucia un hermoso vestido blanco y unos aretes de perlas que mi padre le había obsequiado- Siéntate a mi lado-_

_-Aquí estoy mamá- me senté junto a ella vistiendo también mi traje de gala- ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Hijito… hoy es mi cumpleaños. ¿Sabes acaso cuantos años cumplo?- pregunto mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa._

_-No mami… nunca me lo has dicho- se sintió culpable. _

_-Estoy cumpliendo 24 años mi pequeño Mu- le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas- pero lo curioso es que Dios me ha mandado un regalo tan especial y único que puedo compartirlo contigo y tu padre sin que se acabe jamás- sus palabras eran cálidas, especiales… eran esas las palabras de una madre orgullosa de lo que tenia._

_-No entiendo…- al final cedió ante lo inevitable… el no tener respuesta ante aquella declaración._

_-Ven acá mi pequeño- lo levanto y se lo sentó en las piernas- vas a tener un hermanito- le susurro con picardía como si se tratara de una travesura._

_-¿De verdad mamá?- Al niño se le abrieron los ojos como dos estrellas. Aquello era lo que siempre había deseado y ante el movimiento de cabeza de su madre, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras saltaba como una oveja._

_-Pero… necesito que me hagas un favor- su madre sonreía y abría sus brazos esperando que el fuese a abrazarla- no le digas nada a tu padre todavía… eso debo hacerlo yo.-_

_-Está bien mamá... – Le sonrió dejando ver el espacio vacío del diente recién mudado una semana atrás- Voy a tener un hermanito… será genial- _

_**La noticia de un hermano fue para mí la más grande prueba de que si te portas bien obtienes lo que quieres… al menos eso decía mi padre cuando hacia alguna travesura. **_

_**En la planta inferior los invitados comenzaban a llegar al cumpleaños de mi madre. Conocía a muchos de los presentes porque frecuentaban la casa para hacer negocios o hacer visitas que les proporcionaran chismes o buenas nuevas. Los señores mucho más altos que yo, llevaban bigotes en su mayoría y el olor que emanaba de sus ropas era el de tabaco fino consumido en exceso. En cambio, las señoras regordetas y bajitas olían a galletas y a flores, y gustaban tomarme los cachetes y halarlos haciendo gestos ridículos como si mi carne fuese de cuero.**_

_-Mu… has crecido pequeño. Mira qué lindo te estás poniendo- Aquella voz nasal pertenecía a la condesa de Polaris. Era una mujer joven, alta y flacucha que se la llevaba bien con su madre._

_-Tienes razón… cada día te pareces más a tu padre- el hombre que apareció a su lado era su esposo. Un sujeto apuesto y alto de estatura que agradaba al pequeño porque nunca dejaba de llevarle dulces en sus visitas._

_-¿Y tu madre?- pregunto la mujer mientras se daba aire con el abanico._

_-Bajara pronto. Mi padre ya subió a buscarla señorita- Aquellos modales le habían sido inculcados desde pequeño. Fino y discreto… esa era la actitud correcta delante de los invitados._

_-Está bien, no tenemos prisa- el hombre se agacho junto al niño y le susurro al oído- pero tu deberías tenerla. Acabo de ver a tu abuela entrar por la puerta principal… será mejor que no te separes de tus padres-_

_El niño trago en seco. Su abuela era desde que tenía memoria, la única cosa capaz de asustarlo de verdad. No había día y tampoco momento en el que se le invitase sin que hiciese criticas o se burlase de su forma de vida… era un ser bajito, pestilente y detestable. _

_Corrió escaleras arriba y vio la puerta del dormitorio entre abierto. Sus padres estaban abrazados en la alcoba y su madre lloraba en silencio._

_-No hay de que temer… todo pasara- le dijo Shion con la calmada voz que lo caracterizaba- Ahora es tiempo de que bajes._

_-¿Puedo pasar?- el niño pregunto desde la puerta después de dar tres toquecitos._

_-Adelante hijo… ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar disfrutando la reunión- su padre le acaricio la cabeza._

_-Estaba en eso papi pero… - El niño coloco una expresión de terror que dibujo en los labios de su padre una sonrisa._

_-Ya entiendo pequeño, bajaremos juntos entonces- El hombre deposito un beso sobre la frente de su mujer- ¿te sientes mejor?_

_-Si… todo está bien- Aunque las preocupaciones le atormentaran, se suponía que aquel día debía de ser especial… y no algo vano que se arruinase por unas sospechas tontas…- vamos Mu-_

_El niño asintió y con una mano tomo la de su madre y con la otra la de su padre. Caminaron hasta la escalera y justo cuando planeaban bajar todas las miradas se posaron en ellos…_

_-Y por eso y más… un brindis por este hermoso matrimonio, por su hermosa familia y por la bellísima cumpleañera que nos deslumbra hoy con su presencia… ¡Salud!- el orador levanto la copa de champan seguido del resto de los invitados._

_-¡Salud!- al unisonó todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que la mujer no podía evitar sonreír y abrazarse del cuerpo de su esposo._

_-Gracias a todos de verdad por asistir a esta velada- Shion callo los aplausos con sus palabras en el tono característico que utilizaba al hablar en público- quiero agradecer antes que nada el que Dios me haya permitido estar aquí en este día, en este momento. Rodeado de gente maravillosa y junto a la persona que amo y que siempre amare sin importar cuánto me dure la vida… Te amo Elizabeth, sin ti mi mundo simplemente no valdría nada- y con esto deposito un beso en los labios de la mujer haciendo que esta llorase de alegría y lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Amigos- la susodicha levanto la mirada llena de vida- gracias a todos por estar aquí conmigo y con los tesoros de mi vida… mi hijo y mi esposo. Por favor sigan disfrutando de la velada…- y con ello el discurso acabo. _

_La pareja y el niño termino de descender entre invitados que abrazaban o bien besaban la mano de la cumpleañera con una sincera felicitación pero…_

_-Veo que lo único que sigue importándote es llamar la atención a cada momento… ¿no es así Shion?- La voz de una mujer hizo que el resto de los invitados abandonaran el resto de los peldaños y se alejaran del lugar- sigues siendo el mismo bueno para nada de siempre-_

_-Buenas tardes Sra. Mildred. ¿Cómo ha estado?- contesto cortésmente a la suegra que lo miraba desafiante tratando de hacerle perder la compostura._

_-Yo muy bien gracias, pero veo que en su caso no es lo mismo… ¿no es cierto Mu?- El niño se oculto detrás de las piernas de su madre- ¿Dónde se ha visto que un niño varón lleve el cabello así de largo en esta época?- reclamo tomando el cabello del niño y halándolo._

_-Suéltalo madre- la mujer hizo caso omiso a la petición de su hija._

_-Este niño lo que necesita es un corte de cabello y un poco más de educación- le movia la cabeza de un lado a otro con la crueldad representada en el rostro._

_-Mamá…- ya empezaba a llorar del dolor- Papá..._

_-Ves lo que te digo, no podrá comportarse como un hombre a menos que luzca como uno- el niño intentaba de las mil y un maneras zafarse del agarre- no hay duda de que terminara siendo un inútil como este con el que te casaste-_

_-¡Papá!- grito llamando la atención de los invitados_

_-Es suficiente- el hombre le tomo la muñeca a la mujer y la apretó suavemente- o suelta al niño o me veré forzado a dejarla en ridículo frente a toda esta gente. Suelte a mi hijo ahora-_

_La mujer sonrió soltando al pequeño que ahora lucia despeinado y frágil, con la nariz repleta de mocos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se abrazo a las piernas de su padre buscando la mirada de su madre…_

_-Si has venido a humillar a mi esposo y a burlarte de mi hijo… puedes irte de aquí madre, no te quiero ver- sonó firme y directa. La otra se sintió ofendida y se dio la vuelta para perderse entre los invitados. Su madre se arrodillo delante de él para darle un abrazo y sin pensarlo mucho… corrió hacia ella._

_- ¿Qué tiene mi pelo mamá?...-sollozaba sin entender las palabras de su abuela_

_-¿Qué tiene?- se separo un poco de él y le acaricio la cabeza tomando un mechón y metiendo sus dedos dentro de este…- Que es hermoso y puro, algo que tu abuela perdió hace mucho tiempo…- volvió a abrazarlo- Mu, tu eres tú. Sin importar lo que digan los demás… aquello que te hace especial no lo pierdas por nada ni nadie- le beso la frente- vámonos-_

_**La fiesta continúo con el sonido del tocadiscos que llenaba la estancia de una agradable y sutil melodía. En su mayoría, los invitados bailaban y reían de los comentarios que hacían, y mi madre y mi padre no eran ajenos a ello…**_

_-Ven aquí Mu- me llamó mi padre- Es hora de que bailes una pieza junto a tu madre-_

_**Me acerque de espacio y le tome ambas mano. La música de baile comenzaba a sonar y con ello movía mis pies de un lado a otro intentando tener aunque fuese, un poco de equilibrio, control y ritmo.**_

_-Lo haces muy bien hijito- mi madre me tomo el rostro fijo en mis propios pies- Pero mírame a los ojos y déjate llevar… te será más fácil-_

_**Así lo hice, y lo que minutos antes me había resultado espantadoramente difícil, ahora tenía un aire parecido al de mis manos bailando en las teclas de mármol del piano. Eso era la música, sentimientos y verdades plasmados en sonidos… algo verdaderamente único y hermoso.**_

_La noche llegó y los invitados comenzaron a desaparecer del lugar. _

_-Realmente espero que te mantengas como hasta ahora por muchísimo tiempo más- la condesa Polaris abrazaba a la mujer con cariño y fraternidad- Espero regresar pronto a la ciudad para vernos nuevamente-_

_-Así será amiga mía- su madre se separo de ella dibujándose una sonrisa en el rostro- y para entonces te tendré una sorpresa-_

_Parecía que se comunicaran con los gestos. Aquellas sonrisas de complicidad, aquellas miradas picaras que reflejaban conversaciones no propicias para esa situación… secretos de amigas íntimas y de compañeras que veían la vida de una forma muy parecida._

_-Quizás yo también te tenga una- la mujer se agacho frente al niño extendiéndole una moneda- Esto es para que te compres algo que quieras mucho. Es un regalo de tío Siegfried y yo- el niño lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo._

_-Gracias tía Hilda- le regalo una sonrisa sincera y un beso en la mejilla._

_-Ya tenemos que marcharnos Shion.- El hombre en cuestión apareció junto con el padre del niño- no queremos que se nos haga muy tarde para llegar a casa-_

_-Te entiendo perfectamente amigo mío- le palmeo la espalda- Vallan con cuidado y regresen pronto. Esta también es su casa- le abrió la puerta y ambos se retiraron moviendo las manos con gestos de despedida… Aquellos eran amigos de sus padres desde hacia tanto tiempo que ya parecían formar parte de la familia. Con su retirada, solo permanecieron en la estancia el ayudante de su padre, el servicio y su abuela que estaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala bebiendo una taza de café._

_Quizás no era el mejor momento para tocar la melodía que había practicado día y noche hasta el cansancio para su madre, además… sus manos aun eran inexpertas pero su corazón clamaba a gritos que tocase aquella hermosa tonada._

_-Madre… ¿Puedo darte tu regalo ahora?- Su madre lo miro sin entender muy bien que quería decir el pequeño._

_-Claro que si … anda, se que puedes hacerlo- su padre lo empujo hacia la butaca del piano y sentó a su madre en el mueble que tenia la mejor visión del instrumento._

_-Mamita… este es tu regalo de cumpleaños- destapaba el piano cuidadosamente ante la mirada sorprendida de su abuela- El nombre de esta pieza es Fur Elise… del señor __Beethoven. ¿No es cierto papá?- quería comprobar que lo había dicho correctamente._

_-Así es Mu. Adelante… comienza- esa mirada le daba seguridad. Su padre sabia que tenia el potencial para triunfar en la música. Que los días de práctica y la atención que ponía en las lecciones que le enseñaba todas las noches al regresar del trabajo no eran en vano… su padre estaba poniendo toda su confianza en él._

_**Y así comencé… Mi, Re sostenido, Mi, Re sostenido, Mi, Si, Re, Do, La… la melodía tomaba forma a través de mis dedos. **_

_**Todo mi cariño iba expresado en cada nota… las enseñanzas de mi madre, sus lágrimas en mis enfermedades y sus cuidados cuando me lastimaba. El protegerme del infortunio que me deparaba mi abuela, el amarme y valorarme tal y como era… todo resultaba maravilloso y único cuando miraba a la hermosa mujer rubia que me trajo al mundo y me dio la vida.**_

_**Las notas eran lo más parecido que mis sentimientos reflejaban hacia ella… **_

_A su madre se le cristalizaron los ojos al escuchar tan bella melodía tocada por su pequeño. En tan poco tiempo había desarrollado tal habilidad… lo que demostraba que el talento oculto del niño no era nada más ni nada menos que el heredado por su padre… el que la había conquistado 7 años atrás al tocar la misma melodía en su cumpleaños número 17._

_**Si Beethoven había escrito aquella melodía pensando en una mujer que fuese siquiera lo mitad de lo maravillosa que era mi Elizabeth… mi madre, tengo la razón delante de mis ojos del porque es tan mágica y sencilla.**_

_Su padre se maravillo de la facilidad adquirida por el niño en el piano. Ni siquiera él había podido aprender tan rápido. Aquel talento y amor de hijo le llenaban el corazón tanto como desbordaban de ilusión los ojos de su madre… de un momento a otro, la melodía culminó._

_Los aplausos de su madre, de su padre, de la cocinera y las sirvientas llenaron la estancia, inclusive el ayudante de su padre lo miraba lleno de orgullo detrás de las enormes gafas que utilizaba._

_-Ven aquí mi amor…- su madre lo abrazo aun llorando- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Te amo- le beso la frente._

_Su abuela miraba inexpresiva desde el mismo mueble. Al parecer la melodía no había podido tocar siquiera un poco su gélido corazón._

_- Sabia que el resultado de esta locura seria otro inútil en la familia- habló levantándose del lugar- Es realmente patético ver como la suerte del padre se repite en la del hijo-_

_-Entonces tendrá toda la alegría del mundo- interrumpió Shion encarándola_

_-Y supongo que también embarazara a una niña de sociedad y se aprovechara de sus inocentes deseos para sacarla de su casa y convertirla en una cualquiera…- la mujer bufo en un gesto repugnante- porque si mi hija no está en un cabaret ofreciendo sus servicios es gracias a su padre, no a ti-_

_**El gesto de rabia en el rostro de mi padre no tenía descripción posible. Era una especie de conmoción ligada a un profundo deseo asesino.**_

_-Ya es suficiente mamá- interrumpió la mujer poniéndose de pie y haciendo retroceder a Shion- Fuera de mi casa… no planeo soportar un minuto más tus humillaciones-_

_-Duele la cruda realidad ¿verdad?- la mujer se le planto delante- no eres más que una zorra, una cualquiera que vive bajo un techo estable como una escurridiza lagartija- casi se lo escupió en la cara- si tu padre y yo te permitimos tener a ese engendro fue para no quedar mal delante de nuestros amigos. ¿Qué diría la gente si se enterase que la respetable baronesa __von __Axellson se casó estando embarazada?- y entonces el estruendo de un golpe lleno la habitación._

_-Fuera de mi casa… tu ya no eres mi madre- la madre del niño le había plantado una cachetada en la cara- y no quiero volver a verte nunca más- _

_-No soy tu madre desde que te involucraste con esa basura- caminó y tomo su abrigo del perchero de la entrada- Te acordaras de mi cuando la soledad cubra tus noches y no tengas a nadie para acobijarte… ya me encargare yo de que me pagues todo lo que me has hecho pasar- y de un portazo se retiro de la estancia._

_Todo quedo en silencio… hasta que un lamento se escucho por toda la habitación._

_-¿Qué pasa Mu? ¿Por qué lloras?- Elizabeth le secaba las lagrimas con los dedos y los ojos repletos de cariño infinito_

_-Tengo miedo mamá- la abrazo- no sé porque pero tengo miedo-_

_-Ya todo paso…- su padre se sentó en el banco y le llamo con la mano para que se sentase junto a él- ¿Qué tal si ahora soy yo el que le da un regalo a tu madre?_

_-¿Tocaras papi?- al niño se le iluminó la mirada y dejo de llorar._

_-Por supuesto… Su nombre es Clair de lune del maravilloso compositor Claude Debussy- tocó algunas teclas rápidamente y antes de comenzar agrego- forma parte de un suite que el compuso… muy hermoso por cierto- volteo y miro a su mujer- tan bello como tu… Te amo-_

_**¿Fue aquello una señal?, la melodía era exquisita y bella pero… al escucharla resonaba como una despedida, como si nunca más fuésemos a disfrutar un cumpleaños de mamá los tres… próximamente cuatro si Dios quería.**_

_**Mi padre me enseño a amar cada sensación dada por la música, a disfrutar con cada centímetro de mi oído las tonadas que me brindaba. Él me enseño a amar a través de la música, y por ello le estaré eternamente agradecido. **_

_El concierto acabo y la mirada del pequeño volvía a estar llena de alegría y ganas de aprender…_

_-Ya verás mamá…- movía las piernitas que le colgaban del banquillo- le voy a enseñar a mi hermanito todo lo que se…- al darse cuenta de su error, se tapo la boca._

_-¿Hermanito?- Shion abrió los ojos y miro a la mujer que se levantaba con la mirada hacia el piso y los labios curvados._

_-Así es…- le miro con temor- volverás a ser papá-… como lo tomaría. ¿Se enfadaría?, ¿le daría igual?... la incertidumbre la estaba matando._

_-Eso es… ¡Maravilloso!- se levanto corriendo hacia ella y levantándola por el aire mientras la abrazaba- que feliz me haces mi amor… _

_-Te amo- lo beso mientras lo abrazaba_

_-Y yo a ti- susurro mientras su hijo se acercaba a ellos y buscaba que lo cargasen para estar a su altura. _

_**A partir de ese día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Ahora no solo practicaba el piano sino que debía de ir a la escuela para aprender cosas nuevas.**_

_**Mi madre cambio mucho. Muchas veces pregunté cuanto faltaba para que mi hermano llegase, pero siempre contestaba que faltaba mucho todavía. Después de ello, engordo tanto como la pelota que papá me había regalado esa navidad y muchas veces pasaba horas acostada porque el malestar no la dejaba en paz… ¿Es que acaso estaba enferma?**_

_-No pequeño… tu hermanito esta aquí- le tomo la mano al niño y la coloco sobre su vientre._

_-¿En tu pansa mamá?...- El niño se asusto y retrocedió de inmediato- ¿te lo comiste?- la risa estruendosa de su padre sonó por toda la alcoba. Había que ver que los niños de ese tiempo tenían mucha imaginación._

_-Para nada Mu- contesto el hombre- es allí donde estará seguro hasta que llegue la hora de su nacimiento. Los bebes se forman dentro de la barriga de las mamás, y después de mucho tiempo estos salen y ven el mundo tal y como tú lo has hecho-_

_-¿Y por donde entran?- eran demasiadas palabras que no podría entender sino le decían como era que su hermanito había llegado al estomago de su mamá_

_-Bueno Mu… este…- ¿su padre no tenia respuesta?... era la primera vez que pasaba algo así._

_-Aun eres muy pequeño para entenderlo Mu- la mujer sonrió ante la cara de espanto de su esposo- lo importante ahora es que tu hermanito está bien… ¿quieres sentir como se mueve?- el niño se acerco de nuevo y coloco la mano sobre la barriga_

_-¡Se mueve mamá!- Exclamo con los ojos brillantes_

_-¿Por qué no le hablas?-_

_-Hermanito…- acerco sus labios- soy yo, Mu, tu hermano mayor. Yo ye cuidare siempre- entonces sintió como pataleaba- ahora esta pateando mamita-_

_-Tú también lo hacías Mu- su padre se coloco junto a él y también acaricio el enorme vientre- Yo soy tu papá pequeño… y estoy esperando que nazcas tanto como tu madre y tu hermanito- y deposito un beso- te amo mucho-_

_-Yo también- el niño imito el gesto de su padre- Así que ven pronto… ya quiero jugar contigo- rápidamente se bajó de la cama y tomo a su papá del brazo- Papi… anda dime, ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?-_

_**Creo que si mi padre estuviese vivo no perdería ni siquiera un minuto para reírme de él. **_

_**Recordar su cara de espanto ante la "conversación" que debe tener todo padre con su hijo, era la perfecta muestra de que por dentro seguía siendo un niño cobarde. Sin embargo alcanzo a decirme una que otra cosa, muy pequeñas y realmente irrelevantes pero… me enseño mil y un formas de jugar con mi hermanito cuando se tomaba su tiempo y jugaba conmigo a los piratas y con caballitos y coches de juguete. Como mi padre… ninguno.**_

**_*(melodia)*_**

_**Pero llego la terrible noche. Aquella que mi madre tanto había temido y por la que en su cumpleaños derramo tantas lágrimas silenciosas.**_

_**Llovía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Le descubrimos una o dos goteras a la casa que creíamos perfecta y mi madre y yo aguardábamos junto a la chimenea recién encendida el regreso de mi padre que de había tardado más de lo habitual. **_

_-Ya estoy en casa- entro por la puerta chorreando agua- disculpen mi tardanza- nos sonrió con la mirada gacha._

_-Shion… gracias a Dios que estas bien- se acerco y lo abrazo- me tenias muy preocupada- le retiro los cabellos mojados de la cara._

_-No es nada cariño, pequeños e inesperados inconvenientes de esos que no suceden muy a menudo- caminó un poco hacia la sala buscando con la mirada a su hijo- Mu, ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre- le pidió con cariño._

_El niño salto del cojín hacia la figura paterna y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Su padre solo lo rodeaba con el brazo izquierdo… el derecho parecía descolgado e inanimado. Mu lo notó e intento tocarlo pero un grito de dolor provino de la boca del mayor haciendo que el niño retrocediera mirándose la mano empapada de sangre…_

_-¡Shion!- la mujer corrió a ver el brazo lastimado- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- le quito el pesado abrigo que llevaba y dejo al descubierto una herida a lo largo del brazo. Probablemente había sido hecha con algún tipo de cuchilla filosa._

_-Perdóname papá…- los ojos del niño estaban llenos de culpa y lagrimas._

_-No es nada hijo… ven aquí-Lo abrazo con el brazo sano- quédate a mi lado por favor. Quédense a mi lado- empezó a llorar… él nunca lo había visto llorar_

_-Tenemos que curarte mi amor- lo entendía… comprendía a la perfección pero no quería aceptarlo- le tomo la cara y lo beso repetidas veces… sabiendo que no podría volver a hacerlo. _

_-No tiene caso- con el brazo destrozado la atrajo contra su pecho y la mantuvo junto a sí mismo con la poca fuerza que le restaba- te voy a amar hasta que mi vida se acabe, porque nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido- _

_-Papi…- lo veía llorar sin entender palabra… ¿Por qué se despedían?_

_**Mi cabeza no era lo suficientemente madura para comprender aquella situación, para dar sentido a las palabras dichas por mi abuela la última vez que la había visto.**_

_La puerta de la casa fue abierta de un portazo y en el mismo instante una enorme cantidad de militares y policías penetraron la estancia apuntándoles con armas. El niño se abrazo con incluso más fuerza al cuerpo de su padre que se había secado las lágrimas e intentaba ponerse de pie para cubrirlos de las armas. _

_-Barón Shion von Axellson, queda usted detenido por alta traición a su patria. Acompáñenos de inmediato- el hombre sonaba firme, creyente de sus ideales y defensor de lo que creía correcto._

_-De inmediato señor- contesto cerrando sus ojos con pesar- ¿Se me permitiría despedirme de mi familia?-_

_**Recuerdo la mirada de aquel hombre. Era la de un hombre justo, consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le quitaría el padre a un niño y el acompañante a una mujer indefensa… lo menos que podía hacer era darle el gusto siquiera de decirles adiós. **_

_-Adelante- ordeno bajar las armas y vio como el detenido ayudaba a su esposa embarazada y a su hijo a ponerse de pie._

_-¿Puedes creerme siquiera esta ves?- le pregunto a su mujer mientras la abrazaba- volveré junto a ti… - le beso la mejilla._

_-¿Por qué no puedes mentirme Shion?- lloraba sin consuelo abrazándolo mas y más- no puedo vivir sin ti…_

_-Te equivocas… tienes mucho por lo que vivir- le beso los labios por última vez- Mu y el tesoro que está en tu vientre… son más que motivos- tomó entonces a Mu en los brazos y le miró con cariño- cuida a tu madre… ahora eres el hombre de la casa-_

_-Papá…- sollozaba. Sabía que no lo volvería a ver nunca más- Te amo papá… te amo mucho- se le guindó al cuello y se separo de él solo para escuchar lo que se convertiría en la razón de vivir que lo mantendría en pie…_

_-Nunca te rindas… sigue tocando los corazones de muchos con tus melodías- coloco su mano sobre el corazón del niño- yo estaré aquí para guiarte cuando te sientas perdido… siempre lo estaré- le besó la frente y se alejo de ellos dejando que los hombres se lo llevaran._

_**La última imagen que conservo en mi memoria es la del mejor hombre del mundo salir por el pórtico de mi casa, mojarse bajo la lluvia y conservar una sonrisa en los labios pensando en mi madre y en lo buena que había sido su vida sin importar los múltiples inconvenientes.**_

_**Aquella noche se hizo eterna. Con mi madre arrodillada en el piso delante de su altar… conmigo intentando abrazarla y dejar de llorar. Con los relámpagos y truenos iluminando el cielo, haciendo el doloroso ruido del adiós. Con la servidumbre desecha delante de la escena que tampoco habían sido capaces de detener… a muchos les hubiese gustado decirle a mi padre lo mucho que lo admiraban y lo agradecidos que estaban por toda su ayuda.**_

_**Los primeros rayos del sol vinieron acompañados de golpes en la puerta principal. El asistente de mi padre estaba allí. Tenía los ojos hinchados e iba vestido de negro con un coche que sostenía una enorme caja de madera cubierta de flores… adentro de ella yacía mi padre y dentro de mi corazón la infancia destruida de un niño. **_

* * *

**Seanme sinceros... ¿Me he sabido expresar?**

**Puse todo mi empeño en este siguiente capitulo y me gusto el resultado n_n... me gustaria saber que opinan de ello**

**De ahora en adelante... entraremos en un conflicto y nuestro pequeño Ariano crecera. :D Es ahora cuando la historia toma forma de verdad.**

**:) Un comentario colocara una sonrisa en el rostro de la ratita... por fa opinen!**

**Saludos a todos! Nos leemos !**


End file.
